dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sticks vs Yoshi
Sticks vs Yoshi is Peep4Life's thirty-fourth DBX! Description Season 3 Episode 4! Sonic the Hedgehog vs Super Mario Bros. Sidekicks of Sonic and Mario collide. '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Sticks walked through a forest towards a tree, where the fresh fruits grew. "Don't mind if I do." Sticks said to herself. She went to grab the fruit when a tongue wrapped around it and snatched it away. The tongue proceeded to steal the rest of the food as well. "HEY!" Sticks yelled, running after the tongue. Sticks came face to face with Yoshi and the irate badger began protesting. Yoshi frowned and prepared to fight. Here we go! ''' Yoshi began using his flutter kicks, keeping Sticks suppressed. Sticks used her boomerang to start blocking the kicks and delivered a swipe into the chin of Yoshi. He enveloped himself in an egg and chased Sticks, who tried to counter with a boomerang. The boomerang did nothing and thus, Yoshi sent Sticks flying. Yoshi then headbutted Sticks straight to the floor, leaving the badger to struggle on the floor. As Yoshi landed, Sticks delivered a homing attack, driving him away and creating an opening for a ranged boomerang attack. The boomerang bounced off Yoshi but before it came back to Sticks, the projectile was pinched by a tongue. "Hey! Give that BACK!" Sticks protested, grabbing her staff. She clocked Yoshi in the face, freeing her boomerang. The badger drove her staff into Yoshi's gut, launching him but he would regain some control and deliver a Yoshi Bomb, forcing Sticks on her back. Yoshi then started throwing eggs at Sticks, who parried with her staff. She then tried a homing attack but was wrapped up in Yoshi's tongue, and briefly turned into an egg. The egg shook violently for a few seconds before Sticks reemerged. She wasn't able to do much as Yoshi delivered more fluttering kicks. The badger grabbed the legs of Yoshi and threw him to the floor before hitting a homing attack. Yoshi used his egg roll to scramble into the nearby treeline. Yoshi decided to throw more eggs at Sticks, who fell back on her agility to dodge Yoshi. She leaped into a tree, thinking she had some space when suddenly, Yoshi leaped up beside her. Sticks wasted little time, catching Yoshi with her heel and sending him downwards. Yoshi countered this by lashing his tongue around her foot and slamming the badger into the ground chest first. Struggling for air, Sticks scrambled to her feet. Yoshi ran her over with an egg and Sticks went back to using her boomerang, throwing it after the egg three times but getting nowhere. Yoshi continued to roll, gaining more speed and power as he did so. As the egg started coming back Sticks' way, she fell back on one more weapon of hers: her mace! She slammed the weapon into the top of the egg, cracking it and spilling a dazed Yoshi. Taking no prisoners, Sticks clocked Yoshi in the head, killing him immediately. '''DBX Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Mario Characters vs Sonic Characters Category:Nintendo vs Sega Themed DBX Fights Category:'Sidekick' themed DBXs Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Speed Themed DBX Fights Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant